rain
by hatsukari melody
Summary: ini cinta yang sulit. kau dan aku ditakdirkan tak saling memiliki. aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti yang aku mau . namun, ketika dia hadir dalam hidupmu diantara kita aku pun sadar kebahagiaanku pelan-pelan memudar. mengapa tidak, dia bisa memberimu cinta dan perhatian. menggenggam tanganmu hingga akhirnya kau terlelap disisinya. dia melakukan semua yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu
1. Chapter 1

_Haloo semua, saya member baru diini jadi mohon bantuanya yha kalau ad tuturkata yang kurang baik atau kurang mengenakan ataupun tulisan saya yang kurang menarik tolong di maklumi._

**Ini fic pertama saya******** mohon bantuanya para senpai semuanya...!**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

sasuke : 10 tahun

kakashi : 29 tahun

fugaku : 29 tahun

chouji : 10 tahun

**part 1...**

SASUKE POV

"pukulayo pukul sasuke-kun jangan mau kalah.." teriak murid-murid ricuh. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit takut saat melihat kepalan tinju melayang ke wajah ku.

"sasuke-kun sudah!" jerit gadis-gadis kecil itu tak tega melihat ku diserang hais-habisan seperti ini. 2 gadis malah benar-benar menangis sambil berusaha memanggil sensei saat melihat satu pukulan lagi mendarat mendarat di wajah ku. Namun, bukan uciha sasuke namaku bila aku menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kudoron lawan ku hingga terjatuh di tanah. Kubalas tinunya dengan penuh rasa dendam. Semua murid dikelas ku berteriak makin kencang dan ramai. Aku merasa sangat bangga saat melancarkan seranganku sampai bentakan itu menghentikan seluruh sorakan murid dan membekukan seluruh aktifitas ku.

"sasuke! Chouji!" bentak guru berwajah galak itu penuh dengan emosi .

Skip time

"baik saya mengerti saya akan berusaha menjaga tuan muda dengan lebih baik lagi ," ujar kakashi dengan sopan dihadapan wali kelasku yang masih memasang wajah marah. Aku duduk diam disamping kakashi . Wajahku datar dan tubuhku kaku.

Kakashi membawaku menuju mobil sport dengan hati-hati . Dia memandandi wajah mungilku yang penuh luka dengan seksama . "akan saya panggilkan dokter untuk mengobati luka anda tuan muda," ujarnya pelan setelah melalui pertimbangan yang cukup panjang .

"tidak sakit" jawabku singkat tanpa memandangnya . Kakashi terdiam setelah ekspresi kesal yang terpancar jelas di wajahku. Di menggelengkan kepala pelan. Mungkin heran melihat anak kecil sebandel diriku "dokter akan datang secepatnya." tanpa sesekali pun menoleh ke arah ku lagi aku hanya bisa mendegus dengan kesal di bangku belakang."

"apa kau tidak sayang dengan wajah tampan mu itu? Setiap hari selalu kau rusak dengan luka" ujar dokter sambil memeriksa lukaku dengan hati-hati. AKU terdiam dengan wajah ditekuk yang sama sekali tak enak untuk dilihat . "apa kau ingin selalu membuat tous-an mu sedih ?" aku pun akhirnya mengankat wajahku dan menatap kedua mata dokter itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun "tou-san tidak akan sedih." jawabku dingin. Dokter itu tersenyum lalu tertawa di depanku. Aku memandanginya kebingungan, tak tau apa alasanya untuk tertawa "kau tidak pernah tau akan kadar kesedihanya" mulutku terbungkam. Hingga mendadak suatu klimat tanya sederhana menggelitiku untuk membuka mulut. "sebenarnya, ebenarnya aku ini anak ayah atau hatake kakasi ?"

aku memandangi foto berpigura silver ilu lekat-lekat. Foto itu tak pernah sekali pun beranjak dari meja dikamarku. Karena hanya benda itu yang dapat sedikit mengisi kekosongan dalam diriku. Foto kaa-san ku . Foto itu satu-satunya tempat aku bercerita dan melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Kekesalanku atas sekolah, teman, rumah dan...tou-san. tou-san yang selalu sibuk dan tak pernah punya sedikit waktu untuk memperhatikanku. Semua pengasuhan diserahkan kepada hatake kakashi sejak aku kecil , hanya kaa-san satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Mengerti yang kusuka dan tak kusuka. Kaa-san, satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku. Dan kaa-san yang pergi lebih dulu. Aku takbisa melihatnya lagi selain lewat foto itu.

"kaa-san jujur aku bosan. Aku bosan pada kegiatanku yang seperti ini," ujrku lirih. Berharap kaa-san dapat menengarkanku di syurga,

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**balasan review**

**hotaru keiko : anu senpai itu lho itachinya tidak saya tiadakan di fic ini, yah sekali-kali sasuke jadi anak tunggal lahh (hehehe). terimakasih atas pujianya senpai . ^_^**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

**part 2...**

_**SASUKE POV**_

aku masih berbaring di tempat tidurku yang besar dan empuk sambil memainkan mobil yang dibelikan oleh tou-san sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-8, 2 tahun yang lalu. Hadiah itu mungkin memang yang paling murah diantara hadiah yang lain yang diberikan tou-san kepadaku. Robot itu ayah beli di pinggir jalan saat mengajakku berjalan-jalan seharian. Hari itu mungkin adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidupku. Setelah ibu meninggal dua hari sebelum aku genap berusia tujuh tahun, tou-san nyaris tak pernah benar-benar bicara padaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang kusut di pagi harisaat sarapan dan buru-buru pergi sekolah yanpa mengantarkanku sekolah. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengucapkan "ohayou" sebelum berlalu dan menghilang dari pandanganku . Tou-san baru pulang saat aku sudah tertidur lelap, aku hanya akan merasakan kecupan hangat didahiku dan terbangun dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Membuatku merasa sedikit tenang, karena aku masih merasa bahwa aku adalah anak tou-san . Namun, hari-hari berlalu dan perhatian kecil itu makin lama semakin terkikis hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak pernah lagi melihat tou-san di pagi hari. Setiap hari aku melewatkan sarapan di meja besar dan panjang itu seorang diri, merasa hampa melihat beraneka ragam masakan lezat itu hanya akan terlahap olehku sendiri. Hingga aku tak semangat lagi untuk menyentuh makanan favorit ku. Tou-san juga lebih sering berpergian keluarnegeri, membuka cabang restoran hingga ke eropa. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang tetap merasa kedinginan walaupun selimut hangat menutupi seluruh tubuhku .

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari bahagia satu-satunya yang kumiliki setelah perhatian kecil tou-san menghilang. Dan saat itu perasaan ketakutan membayangiku dengan hebat. Aku menangis kencang di pelukan ayah saat malam mulai menjelang. Aku takut setelah hari itu aku berlalu aku akan kembali sendiri dan kesepian. Aku takut aku akan kembali kehilangan tou-san dan merasaka kekosongan di rumah mewah itu seorang diri. Saat itu tou-san hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir. Namun, ternyata ketakutanku terbukti adanya. Kini, aku berusia 10 tahun dan belum seklipun bericara dengan tou-san setelah hari bahagia itu berlalu. Aku hanya melihatnya sesekali saat tou-san pulang dari luar negeri dengan wajah yang lelah yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sesungguhnya.

Aku nayris membanting robot itu saat suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan perhatianku "masuk", ucapku singkat .

Wajah datar kakashi terlihat dibalik daun pintu yang terbuka. Aku mendegus kesal dan membuang tatapan malasa padanya. "tuan muda, tou-san anda ingin tuan muda bersiap-siap untuk makan malam."

tou-san pulang? Sedikit rasa gembira terbesit didalam daku. Namun rasa pesimis kembali menyarap dan menenggelamkan rasa senang yang kurasakan. "untuk apa bersiap-sia.?" tanyaku dingin.

"tuan bilang ada hal yang sangat penting hari ini," jawabnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku karena heran dan penasaran. "penting? Ada apa?"

langkah kakiku terhenti saat aku berjalan mendekati meja makan besar itu. Tou-san tampak begitu rapi dan lebih segar dari biasanya. Dia duduk di ujung meja sambil tersenyum. Senyuman riang yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Dia mengenakan salah satu kemeja terbaiknya. Hampir saja aku berlari untuk memeluknya, kalau saja aku tak melihat wanita itu .

Aku berdiri mematung memandangi wanita seusia ayahku yang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Dia mengenakan baju biru muda yang lembut. Aku mengeriyitkan kening dan melangkah dengan ragu.

"SASUKE!" seru tou-sanku dengan riang. Aku merasakan ada nada bahagia yang tak bisa kudengar. Atau hanya karena aku sudah terlalu lama tak mendengar suaranya? Namun, entah mengapa sapaan riang padaku justru mebuatku ragu untuk mendekat.

"SASUKE!" seru ayah lagi, kali ini sambil berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil disampingnya.

"hari ini tou-san unya berita bagus untukmu"

aku berjalan mundur selangkah. "apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Tou-san melirik wanita itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita itu juga turut membalas senyuman tou-san dengan lembut. Aku mulai khaatir dan mendapati perasaan takut dan cemas mulai menghinggapiku. Gadis kecil seumuranku yang berdiri dibelakang wanita itu tersenyum sekilas kepadaku. Namun, aku terlalu cemas untuk memperhatikanya. Aku hanya memandangi eksprsi aneh ayah pada wanita itu.

"sebentar lagi, kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi," ujar tou-san sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam bahuku kuat-kuat. "ini adalah ibu haruno rin," ujar tou-san sambil menunjuk wanita itu . Wanita itu tersenyum hangat kearahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasanya. "ibu haruno rin dan tou-san akan...menikah".

Aku merasakan ucapan itu seperti pisau yang menikam punggungku. Menikah? Apa maksud tou-san dengan semua ini? Apa tou-san main-main?

"ibu haruno rin akan menjadi kaa-san mu," lanjut tou-san tanpa memperhatikan reaksiku, sepertinya hal ini bukan suatu permainan. Aku bisa merasakan dari nada bicaranya, tou-san benar-benar serius. Tou-san tidak main-main, tou-san benar-benar serius. Sekarang aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Wanita itu membungkuk sambil menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang teduh. "sasuke, salam kenal, sayang," ucapnya lembut sambil mengacungkan tanganya untuk menggapai tanganku. Namun, sebelum tanganya menyentuh kulitku, aku bergarak mundur dengan cepat. Wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan responku yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapanya. Tou-san juga ikut tersentak melihat sikapku.

"sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya tou-san panik.

"aku...aku..." ujarku terbata-bata . Aku merasakan emosi kemarahan yang menbuncah didadaku. Namun, aku tak menemukan satu pun kosa kata yang bisa mewakilinya. Otakku bagai berhenti berkerja untuk menyusun kalimat dengan baik. Dengan napas yang memburu dan jantung yang berdegup diluar batas frekuensi normal, aku mencoba membuka mulutku. "aku... aku tidak butuh kaa-san baru!" seruku bersamaan dengan tangisku yang pecah.

Tou-san daan wanita itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang serupa, mereka terdiam menatapku dengan mata sendu yang berkaca-kaca. Aku yang merasa kakiku makin lemas, memilih untuk segera berlari dari situasi aneh ini tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ayahku, "sasuke!".

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan review**

**uciha rani 17: oke dah, chap yang ini dan seterusnya akan saia buat agak panjang .**

** Terimakasih atas semangatnya senpai .!**

**hotaru keiko: oke dahh, tenang... nanti sasuke gak bakal sendirian kok.!**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

**part 3...**

_**SASUKE POV**_

aku berjongkok di depan kolam ikan halaman belakang sambil memeluk lutut. Kubenamkan wajahku yang basah dalam-dalam. Mendadak kerinduanku pada kaa-san makin memuncak. Aku ingin memeluknya saat itu juga dan mengucpkan bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menggantinya dihatiku, aku masih terisak saat suara kecil itu menyadarkanku.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya suara kecil yang berasal dari sampingku. Aku menoleh dengan mata yang masih berair kudapati gadis kecil yang tadi bersembunyi dibelakan wanita yang bernama haruno rin itu tengah berdiri didekatku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku terdiam menatapnya, dengan ekspresi dinginku yang masih tak juga hilang dari wajahku. Dia masih saja menatapku dengan penuh antusias, mungkin dia tak pernah melihat anak laki-laki menangis sebelumnya .

"namaku haruno sakura," ujarnya riang sambil mengacungkan tangan kananya kearahku. Aku menatap tangan yang terulur itu tanpa minat. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan memilih menatap kolam ikan yang tak menarik itu. "kau takut ya, karena akan mempunyai kaa-san tiri?" tanyanya tanpa peduli pada sikapku yang tak menyenangkan.

Gadis itu tanpa bertanya langsung ikut berjongkok disampingku. Matanya yang emerlad itu ikut memandangi kolam ikan, seperti ingin mencari tahu apa daya tarik kolam itu bagiku dibandingkan dirinya. "kau tak perlu takut. Kaa-san ku itu sangat baik hati. Dia tidak mungkin menyakitimu seperti cerita dongeng-dongen itu. Semua cerita dongeng itu hanya menakut-nakuti kita. Kau tidak perlu terlalu percaya," ujar gadis itu bersemangat.

"kau tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti cinderella atau putri salju, percayalah padaku. Semua cerita itu cuma omong kosong. Kaa-san ku itu lebih mirip ibu peri dibandingkan ibu tiri. Dia juga hebat, walau tou-san sudah meninggal, dia tetap bekerja keras untuk ku. Kau pasti menyukainya , karena aku sangat menyayanginya," sambung gadis kecil itu sesemangat mungkin. Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membaca dongeng perempuan macam cinderella dan utri salju. Bagaimana mungkin dongeng seperti itu bisa membuat seorang uciha sasuke ini takut?

"kau jangan sok tau," ucapku lirih dan dingin. Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya hingga mirip ikan mas koki. Ia menghela napas dan tertawa. "aku ini bukanya sok tau. Aku berbicara sesuai fakta dan pengalaman," celoteh gadis itu lagi dengan gaya yang sangat menyakinkan. "awalnya. Aku juga seperti kau. Aku sangat takut saat kaa-san menatakan bahwa aku akan punya tou-san tiri. Tapi kaa-san selalu bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Ternyat itu benar, tou-san mu itu sangat baik. Aku mau punya papa seperti tou-san mu . Kau juga tak kan kecewa mempunyai mama seperti kaa-san ku."

aku melirik sedikit kearahnya. Rambut nya pendek sebahu dan bewarna baby pink. Matanya emerlad. Pipinya terangkat dengan menggemaskan saat dia tersenyum. Aku mengalihkan pandangan saat mata kami bertemu. dia tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkahku. "aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menjadi adik yang baik dan manis. Aku akan menemanimu. Kita berdua tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Dan kau, harus menjadi kakak yang baik untukku. Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanyanya dengan tatapan cerianya.

Aku masih terdiam dan tak menganggapi ucapanya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa gadis kecil disamping ini rasanya mampu mengangkat semua rasa cemas dan takutku. Dengan ragu kuulurkan tanganku padanya, "aku uciha sasuke" ujarku dengan kaku. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkrjut mendengar ucapanku. "uhm, siapa namamu tadi.?"

aku melihat senyuman gadis manis itu mengembang. Dengan gesit dia membalas uluran tanganku. "namaku haruno sakura! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu sasuke-nii!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat keceriannya. Ya, sepertinya aku tak akan pernah melupakan nama itu lagi. Dan untuk petama kalinya, aku merasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama celotehan gadis itu masih terdengar.

"tuan muda," ucap kakashi saat aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dia menunduk dengan sopan seperti biasanya. Aku memandangnya penuh tanya tanpammengucapkan sepatah katapun. "sakura-sama menunggu anda didepan."

"sakura?" ulangku heran.

"begitu pesan dari sakura-sama" jawabnya dengan nada datarnya. Maka tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan dikatakan kakashi selanjutnya, aku segera berlari cepat ke halaman depan rumah. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, aku terhenti dan menmandangi sosok sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah ceria sambil memegang sepeda berwarna pink disampingnya.

Sakura melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat saat melihatku."sasuke-nii!" serunya riang. "arigatou paman!" serunya lagi pada sosok yang berdiri dibelakangku. Aku menoleh karena penasaran pada orang yang dipanggilnya paman. Dan aku merasa heran bercampur ingin tertawa saat melihat kakashi yang berdiri disana.

Aku berjalan mendekat sambil memandangi sakura dengan sepedanya lekat-lekat. "ada apa?" tanyaku dingin menalahkan dinginya es di kutub utara(^_^p).

"nii-san ayo kita keliling," ajaknya sambl tersenyum lebar. "ayolah, aku belum pernah melihat daerah sekitar sini. Karena aku belum pernah ke konohagakure sebelumnya. Nii-san, kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

aku menatap mata emerladnya yang bersemangat. Rasanya aku tak bisa menolak permintaanya. "baiklah," jawabku singkat. Aku baru akan berjalan ke kakashi saat sakura berteriak, "nii-san kau mau kemana?"

"uhm, meminta kakashi untuk menyediakan sepedaku," jwabku.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "tidak perlu. Kau bisa mengendarai sepedaku ini. Aku akan memboncengmu dibelakang bagaimana.?"

aku menatap sepeda warna pink itu dengan ragu. Sepertinya akan sangat memalukan bila aku menaikinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang uciha sasuke yang jago berkelahi disekolah menaiki sepeda perempun berwarna...pink? Namun sakura masih memandangiku dengan penuh harap. Pandanganku beralih menatap sakura dengan puppy eyes(benerkan tulisanya?). Aku masih memasang wajah enggan sampai akhirnya sakura angkat bicara, "nii-san, aku tidk bisa naik sepeda," ujarnya dengan nada merengek.

"kau harus belajar sepeda," jarku sambil mengendarai sepeda mengelilingi daerah sekitar rumahku.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan pelan dari boncengan belakang. "keseimbanganku sangat payah.a ku sudah sering mencobanya. Tapi tetap saja gagal," keluhnya dengan nada putus asa.

Aku terdiam lama, merasakan rambut baby pink milik sakura berlibaran menyentuh punggungku. "aku akan mengajarimu," ujarku singkat.

"aku takut jatuh," jawabnya mencoba menolak tawaranku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dariku. Otakku berputar mencari cara agar bisa membujuk sakura. Tiba-tiba aku melaju cepat sepedaku dan sakura berteriak takut dan segera melingkarkan kedua tanganya ke pinggangku. "kau tak perlu takut untuk jatuh," ujarku dengan nada datar. Sakura melonggarkan tanganya dan menatapku penuh tanya. "kau bisa berpegangan padaku," lanjutku pelan. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memperkuat peganganya di pinggangku.

aku menghela napas lega saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Belum pernah aku beranjak dari bangkuku seriang ini. Perasaanku semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Setiap pagi semangatku selalu diisi dengan senyuman hangat sakura dan sarapan lezat buatan ibu peri yang taklain adalah haruno rin yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi uciha rin karena sekarang dia adalah kaa-san ku. Setiap hari aku akan mendengar celotehan sakura tentang kegiatanya disekolahan barunya. Setiap sore kami akan duduk bersama ditaman belakang sambil memandangi langit sore seperti yang biasa aku lakuan bersama kaa-san ku yang dulu.

Saat itu, sakura akan bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah mengadah menatap langit orangye itu. Dia juga akan mengamati diriku yang sibuk melukis keindahan langit sore. Terkadang, akan keluar komentar dan pujian dari bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya tetap ceria itu sama sekali tak terlihat bosan menemani diriku yang selalu bersikap pasif . Tak jarang sakura membuat masalah dengan menumpahkan tinta ke kanvasku dan membuat semuanya berantakan. Namun, wajah polosnya selalu berhasil meredam amarahku. Dia akan dengan senang hati menyediakan kanvas yang baru dan menyemangatiku untuk memulai melukis dari awal.

Setiap malam kaa-san akan membacakan dongeng untuk aku dan sakura diruang keluarga . Aku adalah pendengar yang kritis dan banyak bertanya tentang alur cerita itu. Sementara sakura akan mendengarkan dengan setengah melamun, aku curiga kalau dia sedang membayangkan versi visual dari dongeng itu. Sakura juga akan selalu tertidur sebelum cerita itu selesai dibacakan dan merangkai ending cerita sesuai dengan keinginanya sendiri. Dan aku juga kembali merasakan kecupan hangat di dahiku yang didaratkan oleh kaa-san. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hari-hari yang begitu menyenangkan. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama sakura dan menghabiskan waktu berasamanya. Mungkin karena semua itu, aku merasa hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Kuharap tahun-tahun berikutnya akan seperti ini.

"uciha sasuke" panggilan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan membuatku otomatis menoleh kesumber suara yang tak enak di dengar itu. Aku melihat akamichi chouji sedang berdiri dengan bajunya yang berantakan dan tatapan yang menantang. Aku tetap diam ditempat saat chouji akamichi berjalan maju mendekatiku. "kita belum menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"urusan?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh. Aku tentu tahu yang dia maksud adalah perkelahian kita yang terakhir, yang masih belum jelas pemenangnya. Chouji tertawa menghina.

Dia menatapku seakan meremehkan "kau takut?kau mau menghindar ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang diseram-seramnkan. Telapak tanganku mengepal mendengar ledekanya. Aku hampir saja meninju mukanya dan memulai kembali perkelahian yang sempat tertunda, andai saja aku tak mendengar suara itu memanggilku.

"nii-san!" panggil sakura sambil tersenyum dari arah yang berlawnan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari chouji pada sakura. Dengan wajah cerianya, sakura tersenyum makin lebar. "nii-san ayo kita pulang!"

aku menatap chouji dan sakura bergantian. Dari wajah menyebalkan chouji hingga wajah manis sakura. Hingga aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak chouji . "kau tak lagi penting bagiku" ujarku santai dan berjalan cepat mendekati sakura. Aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi heran dari wajah gempal chouji. Mungkin dia tidak pernah melihat aku setenang ini, ya karena dia belum tahu, semaki hari aku merasa semakin tenang. Aku merasa tenang saat berjalan disampingnya. Disamping sakura, malaikat kecilku.

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_

**Gimana senpai chap yang ini udah panjang apa belum.?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf yha kemarin melody nggak ngepublish chap yang ini itu semua karena kemarin melody tuh plang sekolahnya sore terus, Maaf juga kalau fic yang chap ini pendek karena melody masih capek hari inipun melody pulang sekolahnya sore lagi . -_-''**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi yha... q^_^p**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

**part 4...**

_**SASUKE POV**_

seperti biasanya, sore ini kami kembali dduduk diatas rumput taman belakang, langit sore hari ini terlihst begitu cerah dan lembut. Langit sore hari ini melihat begitu cerah dan lembut. Awan-awan bergerak dengan indah seperti membentuk lukisan mahakarya. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput iitu tanpa peduli pada rambutnya yang kotor terkena rumput kering. Dia menggerak-gerakan tanganya seperti ingin menggapai langit sore itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil disampingnya sambil terus sibuk dengan cat dan kanvasku.

"nii-san tadi siang disekolahan chouji hampir menjahiliku," ceritanya sambil memandangi langit dengan tatapan menerawang.

Aku yang tadinya masih serius dengan kanvas dan kuas langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan serius tanpa berkedip. Sementara sakura yang kupandangi hanya tersenyum ringan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "kenapa kau baru mengatakan itu padaku sekarang? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Katakan padaku biar kuhajar dia nanti," ujarku penuh emosi.

"nii-san kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi," omelnya. "tapi aku tidak bisa terima jika dia mengganggumu. Aku akan..". "tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia belum sempat melakukan apa un. Ada senpai yang menyelamatkanku," potongnya sambil tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Aku langsung terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Apa yang dikatakanya tadi? Senpai. "nii-san, dia itu baik sekali. Namanya...uhm...siapa ya..? ah.. aku lupa namanya"

" aku tidak peduli siapa namanya!" lanjutku ketus sambil kembali menfokuskan pandangan ke kanvas dan lukisanku. Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar reaksiku. Sementara aku hanya mendegus pelan mendengar ceritaya. Entah mengapa aku tak suka mendengarnya memuji orang lain.

"nii-san" ujarnya pelan aku menoleh sedikit kearahnya tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari lukisanku. "apa menurutmu ini kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama?". Tanganku menghentikan pergerakan saat mendengar ucapan itu. Aku menatapnya. Melepaskan perhatian dari lukisanku. "kenapa?"

sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan memutar bola mata yang emerlad. "aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kita teta akan bertemu bila saja kaa-san tidak menikah dengan tou-sanmu?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata yang menatap luus langit sore.

"tentu saja," jawabku tanpa bepikir panjang. Entah mengapa hal itu yang segea terlintas dikepalaku. Sakura memandangku dengan penasaran. "kita tetap akan bertemu, kurasa memang ini takdir kita. Kita mungkin akan bertemu tanpa sengaja dipinggir jalan. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan kita berkenalan. Atau kita kan bertemu disalah satu restoran milik keluargaku dan aku tidak sengaja memvuat minumanmu tumpah. Bisa jadi, aku akan melihatm disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan dan tanpa sengaja barang belanjaan kita tertukar. Lalu mungkin kau akan..."

"nii-san" potongnya pelan. "kau tinggal di konohagakure sedangkan aku di sunagakure. Kurasa kemungkinan itu sangat kecil."

aku ingin membuka mulut tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali ku bungkam. Aku kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ucapan sakura benar. Aku ignin menyanggah jawabanya namun otakku tak mampu bekerja sejauh itu. "setidaknya," ucap sakura memulai jawaban hingga aku menoleh terlalu cepat, "walaupun kita tidak akan bertemu, kita akan tetap menatap langit sore. Kau akan melukis langit sore dan aku akan bernyanyi untuk langit sore."

aku terdiam memandanginya. Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disampingku. Dia mulai menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan suara merdu miliknya yang selalu berhasil menenangkan hatiku. Lantunan lagu _'A WHOLE NEW WORLD' _mengiringi tanganku yang kembali bergerak melanjutkan lukisanku yang sempat terhenti.

"_A whole new eorld, a dazzling place i never knew. But now from way up here, it's crystal clear. And i need a whole new world with you."_

ujung mataku menangkap sesosok malaikat kecilku itu bersenandung dengan tenang. Sakura mungkin tak pernah tau bahwa sebenarnya aku menginginkan pilihan pertemuan lain lah yang benar terjadi. Karena dengan begitu mungkin segalanya akan terasa mudah. Dan sakura tak pernah tau, bahwa obyek lukisanku perlahan mulai berubah dari hari kehari. Kini bukan lagi langit sore melainkan wajah manisnya, wajah manis ssakura yang sedang bersenandung menatap langitsore.

q^_^p

_sesuatu yang tidak diperdengarkan padamu, mungkin seharusnya memang tidak kau dengar._

Ya, sekarang aku setuju pada kata-kata itu. Karena mungkin sesungguhnya mereka sudah menyaring apa yang bisa kau dengar karena itu memang keputusan terbaik bagimu, walaupun itu terlihat sedikit tidak adil. Kita memang berhak tau segalanya, tapi tidak semua kenyataan itu bagus untuk diketahui.

Malam itu, aku melakukan kesalahan pada diriku sendiri. Telingaku telah mendengarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kudengar, pembicaraan serius antara tou-san dan kaa-san tanpa sengaja kudengar saat lapar menuntun kakiku berjalan keruang makan. Samar-samar, kulihat sosok tou-san dan kaa-san yang sedang duduk berdampingan dimeja makan dari kedua mataku yang masih setengah terpejam. Bibir tipis kaa-san menyesap cangkir ditanganya yang aromanya seperti teh hijau, mungkin itu memang teh hijau. tou-san terlihat memandangi cangkirnya dengan murung.

"kapan kau akan kembali ke sunagakure.?" tanya tou-san dengan suaranya yang berat dan sedikit tersedat ditenggorokan.

Kaa-san terdiam agak lama. Diletakanya cangkir itu pelan-pelan ke meja, berusaha meminimalisir suara benturanya. "minggu depan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya kaa-san hati-hati.

Tou-san menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "aku tau kesehatan baa-chan semakin memburuk dia sangat membutuhkanmu daripada aku." jawab tou-san bijaksana. Kaa-san terlihat sedikit lebih lega mendengarnya. "tapi...". Posisi kaa-san kembali menagang setelah mendengar satu kata yang mendadak masih ada satu masalah. Tou-san membuka mulut debgan susah payah. "haruskah sakura ikut denganmu?". Sepertinya saraf-saraf diotakku sudah terlatih untuk lebih peka pada nama 'sakura'. Maka seketika aku mendengar nama itu disebut, seluruh tubuhku yang sebagian masih melayang dialam ini langsung berkumpul seketika dan membuatku berdiri dengan kesadaran penuh. Seluruh pendengaraanku terfokus pada percakapan itu. Percakapan yang telah menyangkut nama sakura.

"baa-chan ingin sekali bertemu dengan sakura. Dia sangat merindukan sakura. Dia sering bercerita padaku, ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan hidup bersama sakura disuna." jawab kaa-san berusaha menjelaskan alasanya. "aku sudah menawarkan baa-chan untuk pindah ke konoha. Tapi baa-chan tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kota kelahiranya itu.". Tou-san menarik napas dengan berat. Dia meminum lebih banyak teh hijau dari cangkirnya. "rin kau sangat tau hal ini bukan? Ini tentang sasuke. Aku...aku merasa hidupnya membaik setelah kehadiran sakura dan kau. Terlebih lagi dengan sakura, aku bisa merasakan kedekatan mereka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sasuke bila dia tahu kalau sakura harus kembali tinggal di suna. Aku masih bisa mengunjungimu setiap bulan sasuke...dia tidak bisa . Akan mengganggu sekolahanya jika dia bolak balik sepertiku. Dia pasti sangat kehilangan kau dan sakura." ujar tou-san cepaat-cepat. Aku merasakan dadaku mulai memanas. Seesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi . Aku merasa hal buruk itu sudah didepan mata. "tou-san demi baa-chan. Dia sangat menyayangi sakura. Dia ingin bersama sakura." mohon kaa-san sungguh-sungguh. Kurasakan kakiku makin melemas. Aku berpegangan erat pada dinding sebelum aku terjatuh kelantai. Perlahan aku menjauh dari ruang makan aku melupakan laparku. Aku tak lagi perduli dengan teriakan diperutku. Yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah ketakutan yang begitu besar. Ketakutan akan kehilangan hal yang paling berharga bagiku sekali lagi. Tanpa sadar ternyata kini pintu kamar sakura sudah berada didepan mataku. Kecemasanku telah menuntunku untuk mendekatinya. Kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan jalan yang sempoyongan, aku melangkah masuk kekamarnya. Perasaan lega menyusupiku saat aku melihat sosok mungil sakura yang tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya. Aku luar biasa lega karena masih bisa melihatnya ditempat tidur itu. Kupandangi wajah manis itu dalam-dalam sampai tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa air mataku mulai berjatuhan diselimutnya. Aku melihat tubuh sakura bergerak pelan karena mendengar suara tangisanku. Kedua matanya yang emerlad terbuka perlahan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku berada tepat didepan wajahnya dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipi. "nii-san?" ucapnya pelan.

"tidurlah!" seruku sambil mencegahnya untuk bangun. "nii-san, kau kenapa?" tnya sakura dengan nada khawatir melihat penampilanku yang begitu berantakan dan menyedihkan. "sudahlah kubilang tidur!" seruku lagi. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima perintahku begitu saja. Dia masih memandangiku dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "tidur!" bentakku lebih keras hingga sakura tersentak. "kali ini kumohon turutilah ucapanku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tidur.".

Dengan ragu dan wajah takut, sakura mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku masih tak mampu menahan air mataku yang mendesak keluar. Kugenggam tangan sakura yng terulur didekat wajahnya erat-erat. "kami-sama aku tidak mau kehilangan sekali lagi," ucapku pelan dengan sunggu-sungguh. Kurasakan tangan sakura digenggamanku sedikit bergerak resah. Matanya sedikit terbuka tetapi dengan sigap dia berusaha memejamkanya lagi.

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan review**

**haruno yuwi: yang sabar ajh.**

**ranra kimawari : narukonya ada di chap depan kok. :)**

**kaname: pokoknya harus rela (MAKSA :D ), naruko dan gaara ada di chap depan. **

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hatsukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

**part 5...**

_******SASUKE POV**_

**"nii-san, bisa kita beristirahat?" pinta sakura yang mulai terengah-engah sambil memegangi sepeda pinknya dengan erat. Wajhnya penuh dengan peluh. Bibirnya cemberut menahan rasa lelah.**

**Aku memandandinya dengan tatapan dingin. "tidak!" jawabku singkat "kau belum berhasil."**

**sakura tampak kecewa mendengar jawabanku yang bernada dingin. Dia kembali menaiki sepedannya dengan melas-malasan. Aku menuntunya dengan hati-hati . Sesekali sakura melirikku ang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan seulas senyum. "lihat kedepan." ujarku dingin. Sakura melengos kesal dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Kakinya mengayuh pedal dengan hati-hati. Kulepaskan tanganku perlahan agar sakura tidak menyadarinya. Namun, begitu tanganku melepaskanya. Mendadak sepeda itu oleng. Sakura panik tak dapat mengendalikanya.**

**"nii-san!" serunya dengan takut memanggilku. Dengan cekatan, aku segera berlari dan meraih stang yang dicengkram sakura dengan kuat. Aku berusaha menahan sepeda dan berat tubuh sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Kulihat sakura juga panik dan ketakutan. Namun, sepertinya akal sehatku sedang tidak berkerja dengan baik. Disaat aku seharusnya menenangkanya, justru bentakan yang keluar dari mulutku. "kenapa kau bisa jatuh lagi? Apa selamanya kau akan mengandalkanku untuk menyanggamu?"**

**"nii-san!" panggilnya dengan suara bergeter menahan tangis. "aku tidak bisa selamanya ada didekatmu.!". "nii-san kau ini kenapa.?" tanya sakura yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Kulihat dengan jelas mata emerlad sakura yang mulai berair. Kualihkan pandanganku dengan cepat sebelum wajah polosnya berhasil membiusku.**

**Aku menarik napas dengan berat sambil mencari jawaban yang terbaik untuk pertanyaan sakura. Sakura masih memandangku dengan banyak tanya. "aku... aku hanya ingin ada sesuatu yang berhasil aku ajarkan padamu. Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, aku berhasil membuatmu bisa mengendarai sepeda ini. Karena disuna tidak akan ada aku yang menemanimu dengan sepeda itu," jawabku tersedat-sedat. Mata emerlad itu membuat lidahku terasa kaku. "makanya kau latihan dengan benar,!" bentakku dengan dingin lagi.**

**Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Dengan wajah ditekuk seribu, dia kembali manaiki sepedanya. Aku menuntun dibelakangnya tanpa berani memandangnya. Aku tak ingin larut dalam perasaan nyaman karena tatapan sakura. Senyuman sakura yang adiktif itu, aku tak mau terlalu terpenjara olehnya. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga tanpa sadar tangan kuatku melepaskan peganganya dari sepeda sakura. Seperti biasanya sepeda itu mulai oleng dan sakura tak mampu mengendalikanya. Saat aku menyadarinya, sakura sudah terperosok masuk kedalam jalanan yang curam. "aaa!" teriak sakura saat sepeda itu ambruk kesamping menimpa tubuh mungilnya yang lebih dulu jatuh ketanah.**

**"sakuraaa!" teriakku panik sambil berlari dengan cepat mendekatinya. Sakura meringis menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Dengan kecemasan tingkat dewa(?), kuangkat sepeda itu dari atas tubuh sakura. Kupegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Dengan katakutan yang menaungi wajahku, aku bertanya kepada sakura, "kau tidak apa-apa sakura? Apa rasanya sangat sakit? Tahan, tahan sebentar". Sakura hanya terdiam sambil terisak memeluk lututnya yang berdarah. Aku terlalu panik untuk berpikir pertolongan apa yang hrus kuberikan kepadanya sekarang. Otakku terasa beku dan pikiranku buntu. MaKA dengan terburu-buru aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok didepanya. "ayo naiklah kepunggungku! Biar kuminta kakashi mengurusi sepedamu," ujarku cepat.**

**Tanpa ragu, sakura melingkarkan kedua tanganya ke leherku. Dia sandarkan kepalanya dipunggungku. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hatinsambil menahan berat badan sakura. Sakura masih sedikit terisak kesakitan. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan air matanya yang menga;ir di punggungku. "maaf. Maafkan aku, sakura. Aku...aku takbisa menjagamu. Aku membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku," ujarku begitu pelan hingga aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.**

**Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan sakura. Tangisnya mulai mereda. Napasnya yang terengah mulai kembali normal. Tanganya mencengkram bahuku dengan lebih kuat seakan takut terjatuh disana. Aku meruntuki diriku dalam hati. Aku merasa begitu berdosa telah melukai malaikat kecilku itu.**

**"nii-san..." panggilnya lirih. Ujung mataku melirik kearahnya. Kudapati bibir mungil itu melukis seulas senyuman manis. Matanya yang emerlad menatap wajahku dari samping dengan lekat. Dagunya tersandar dibahuku dengan nyaman. "arigatou" ucapnya singkat.**

**Langkahku melambat ketika mendengarnya. Waktu serasa berjalan dengan kaki pincang saat itu. Aku mengulum senyum tipis untuknya. Ku angkat wajahku perlahan. Kulihat langit sore hari ini menampakkan awan yang berbenuk sayap. Aku menhela napas dalam. Mungkin sayap malaikat kecil dipunggunggku itu memang tertinggal dilangit itu.**

**q^_^p**

**dan sekarang, tinggalah aku disini. Berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar dibalik jendela. Mengintip dibalik gorden merah marun ini dengan hati-hati. Mataku menahan bulir air nata yang mendesak sekuat tenaga untuk berjatuhan. Aku mengamatinya dari sini, sosok mungil sakura dengan pita berwarna merah marun yang menghiasi rambut pendek baby pink ny. Bahkan darijauhpun aku dapat melihat bekas air mata yang mengering dipipinya yang halus. Aku dapat melihat wajah cerianya yang berubah menjadi mendung suram.**

**Sakura berdiri menatap kakashi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Diterimanya kado dariku yang telah kutitipkann kepada kakashi dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura memeluk kado pemberianku itu dengan erat. Wajahnya yang kelihatan redup menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.**

**Ya, aku bersembunyi disini. Memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengecut dengan menghindari bertemu langsung denganya. Karena aku takut, aku takut tak mampu melepaskanya pergi. Keegoisanku memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri disini, memandanginya dari jauh. Aku tak mau jadi cengeng untuk hal yang seperti ini, ini memalukan.**

**Aku mendengar deru esin mobil yang mulain dinyalakan. Diikuti dengan suara mobil yang bergesekanbdengan aspal. Mendadak dadaku terasa sesak. Dan entah apa yang telah mendiringnya, kakiku terasa bergerak sendiri. Dorongan tak tentu ini membuatku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku hanya berlari, terus berlari dan berlari. Berharap keajaiban dapat menghentikan mobil itu, dan aku punya kesempatan untuk melihat malaikat kecilku dadi dekat untuk terakhir kalinya.**

**Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakiku yang mulai meronta karena bekerja terlalu keras. Aku terus berusaha memperceat gerakku sebelum mobil itu makin menghilang dari mataku. Namun, sebelah kakiku mulai melemah dan...****_BRAK! _****Aku terjatuh dari aspal panas itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Menghilang, pergi seiring dengan jejaknya yang mulai tak nampak lagi disisiku. Dia pergi dan kini satu kenyataan harus kuhadapi. Aku sendiri. Aku kembali sepi.**

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_


	6. Chapter 6

**balasan review**

**zhoa mei mei : hahaha :D kebiasaan saya kalau TBC nya menggantung, oke trimakasih banyak karena sudah menyemangati melody .**

**febri even : panggil melody saja karena melody masih baru disini. saya selalu semangat kok :D, melody terima masukan dari senpai febri, tapi nanti mereka nggak akan ketemu di sma tpi dilain tempat, yahh cari inspirasi baru lahh . hehehe :D**

**zoccshan : kalau pair utamany tuh mereka ber-4**

_**disini naruko tidak mempunyai 3 garis tanda lahir di pipinya dan warna kulit naruko disini agak putihlah kalau dibandingkan ama sasuke kira-kira 11, 12 lahh, yahh, cari inspirasi baru.**_

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X(female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

sasuke: 20 tahun

naruko: 19 tahun

lee: 20 tahun

kiba :20 tahun

**part 6...**

_******SASUKE POV**_

**"sasuke-kun" teriak seorang gadis histeris ketika melihatku terpental karena serangan dari lima lelaki didepanku. Lima lawan satu, jelas bukan suatu pertandingan yang adil. Namun, sikap percaya diriku yang berlebihan membuat akal sehatku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kini aku harus menerima resiko dari keputusan bodoh ku menerima tantangan mereka. Luka dan darah mengalir di ujung bibir, memar dipipi kiri dan kepala atas. Luka disiku dan celana jens biruku yang sobek dibagian lutut.**

**"hentikan-hentikan!" teriak para mahasiswi yang tak tega melihatku babak belur oleh serangan mereka. Hal itu terlihat tak sinkron dengan teriakan dari pihak mahasiswa yang terlihat begitu semangat dan bahagia melihat wajahku yang dihancurkan. "hancurkan saja pipinya! Bagus, biar hidung mancungnya rusak sekalian!" teriak mereka bersama-sama dengan nada tinggi rendah yang bercampur seperti paduan suara yang kurang berlatih. Para mahasiswa itu mungkin memang sudah lama ingin menghancurkan wajahku. Karena bagi mereka, aku ini ancaman besar, karena aku, banyak dari mereka yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Alasanya, tergila-gila padaku begitu melihatku. Aku sendiri tak ta, at pun ingin tau, mengapa gadis-gadis itu bisa tergila-gila padaku. Yang jelas, wajah selalu menjadi sasaran utama para mahasiswa saat menghajarku. Sialnya, walaupun berpuluh-puluh perkelahian telah melukai wajahku, tetap saja tak ada pengaruh yang berarti. Para gadis itu tetap menjerit histeis tiap melihatku, seperti melihat idolanya diatas panggung.**

**Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Mereka berlima benar-benar menyerangku dengan seius. Mataku menyipit untuk menatap lawan-lawanku itu. Kepalaku pening karena pukulan-pukulan keras yang mendarat disana. Tanganku mulai mengepal dan otoku mengejang. Dengan sekuat tenaga kutonjok perut lawan yang berada tepat didepanku. Secepat kilat, kutendang perut lawan disebelahnya.**

**"kyaaa!sasuke-kun!" teriak mahasiswi semakin histeris melihatku mulai bangkit. Baru saja kepalanku terancung untuk segera didaratkan dengan mulus kewajah salah satu lawanku itu, mendadak para mahasiswa yang sedari tadi mengelilingi kami mulai berhamburan pergi. Lawan-lawanku pun mulai berlari pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Aku melepaskan lawan dicengkramanku itu begitu melihat wajah yang ketakutan seperti melihat setan. Aku berdiri seorang diri sambil meringis menahan perih yang terasa diujung bibirku. Sampai suara itu membuat kepalaku menoleh secepat mungkin. "uciha sasuke!mau berapa kali kau melakukan hal ini!?".**

**q^_^p**

**kakashi melirikku dari kaca depan mobil. Dia membuang napas dengan lelah saat melihatku menyeka darah yang mengalir dibibirku dengan tangan kotorku. "sebaiknya anda menunggu dokter membersihkanya, tuan muda," ucapnya datar tanpa menoleh kearahku.**

**Aku membuang muka dan menatap jalanan lewat jendela mobil. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa pada keadaan ini. Terluka diberbagai tubuh adalah makanan pokok sehari-hari. Obat yang diberikan dokter tiap hari bahkan rasanya sudah kebal ditibihku. Omelan dekan yang sampai memarahiku. Semua peristiwa itu tak lagi istimewa bagiku.**

**Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan melangkah sembarangan. Tak peduli pada para pelayan yang berjajar menyambutku. Sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa pening, aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan tas yang kugendong dengan asal. Langkahku baru saja mencapai tangga pertama sampai suara tegas membekukan langkah k. Aku menoleh cepat dan tertegun sejenak, "tou-san?".**

**q^_^p**

**"apa definisi bagi remaja sekarang adalah babak belur? Kalau benar begitu mka kau adlah laki-laki paling keren dikonohagakure." ujar tou-san sengaja menyindir begitu melihat luka-luka yang bertebaran diwajahku.**

**Aku melongos malas mendengarkanya. Kuangkatsebelah kakiku ke paha. Tou-san tercekat melihatnya, mulutnya terbuka dengan emosi. Namun, belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, mulut itu terkatup rapat kembali. "kau tahu? Umurmu sekarang sudah 20tahun. Dan kau sudah kuliah. Tapi kelakuanmu masih sama seperti anak sekolah dasar. Apa kau tidak ingin mengubah sikapmu sama sekali?"**

**tak ada respon dariku. Aku mendelik dari bangkuku. Tou-san menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih menatapnya sinis, tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku, karena aku tak ingin obrolan ini semakin panjang. Tou-san mendesah putus asa saat melihatku dan berkata lirih, "kembali kekamarmu,"**

**"tou-san bisa berkata begitu karena tou-san tidak tahu rasanya," ujarku pelan.**

**Tou-san menangkat wajahnya dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Aku memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata onyx tou-san tanpa berkedip. "setiap bulan, tou-san selalu kembali ke konoha dengan wajah yang berseri. Sepertinya, tou-san sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan kaa-san untuk mengisi energi tou-san. Tapi, apa tou-san pernah memikirkan aku? Tou-san terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri hingga tak pernah berbagi mereka disuna padaku. Tou-san selalu tidak ada waktu. Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang mereka sambil melihat wajah cerah tou-san. Sementara aku disini merasa sendiri,kosong,hampa dan kehilangan pegangan. Apa tou-san tau itu semua?" ucapku dengan emosi tertahan.**

**Tou-san menatapku dengan rahang yang mengeras. Aku masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapanya. Tou-san mulai menyerah dan menghembuskan napasnya. "cepat masuk kekamar!" ujarnya mengulang perinta.**

**Dengan gesit aku beranjak dari bangkuku sebelu aku resmi menghilang dari ruang tamu ini, aku menoleh dengan wajah dinginku. "perlu tou-san tau." ucapku datar "aku tidak pernah ingin dianggap keren." dan aku akhiri pertemuan langka itu dengan bantingan pintu yang keras, cukup membuat tou-san terlonjak.**

**q^_^p**

**aku menyeret langkahku dengan malas-malasan menuju limosin yang biasa menjemputku. Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat dan segera melempar tas rangselku dengan asal dibangku belakang. Kakashi duduk dibangku depan sebelah sopir melirikku dari kaca depan . Dia menunduk dengan sopan seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Aku mendengus dan membuang muka tanpa banyak bicara.**

**Hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Datar, membosankan tanpa satu pun hal yang istimewa. Aku meletakkan kepalaku yang terasa berat dan berusaha memejamkan mata, sampai aku menyadari satu hal.**

**"hei, ini bukan jalan kerumah!" seruku heran melihat jalan yang tak biasa aku lewati.**

**"kakashi menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan tenangnya. "kita memang tidk langsug pulang. Ada satu tempat yang harus tuan muda kunjungi," ujarnya datar.**

**Aku mengeriyitkan dahi dengan bingung. Tempat? Tempat apa? Biasanya aku langsung pulang setelah kuliah. "aku tidak memintamu mengantarkanku ketempat apapu." protesku.**

**"ini perintah ayah tuan." jawab kakashi singkat.**

**Mulutku terbungkam. Apapun itu, entah mengapa aku merasa bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Tou-san terkadang punya jalan pikiran yang tidak bisa diterima akalku mulai dari membayar salah satu dosen untuk selalu mengawasiku dikampus hingga aku merasa masih seperti anak disekolah dasar. Memaksa agar layanan antar jemput kakashi masih terus berlanjut sampai aku sebesar ini. Tou-san mungkin berpikir bahwa aku masih anak kecil karena terlalu lama tak bertemu denganku. Hingga ingatanya tentangku kurang diperbarui.**

**Limosin itu akhirnya berhenti didepan restoran kecil dipinggir jalan kota konoha. Aku menatap restoran itu tanpa berkedip. Bentuknya terlalu sederhana. Cat warna biru muda yang mendominasi terlihat kurang mencolok dibanding bangunan sekitarnya. Restoran kecil itu terlihat tenggelam diantara padatnya kota konoha dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang didepanya. Pikiranku berhenti berkomentar saat aku membaca plankat nama yang tertulis besar didepan restoran itu. ****__****Little uciha restauran.**** Uciha? Jadi ini salahsatu restoran milik tou-san kenapa tempat ini terlihat sungguh berbeda dengan restora uciha lainnya. Restoran ini bisa dibilang yang paling kecil dan sederhana diantara yang lain. ****_Hmm, Little._**** Ya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan penamaan restoran jepang ini.**

**kakashi mempersilahkan aku untuk memasuki restoran itu. Pikiranku kembali disibukan oleh pertanyaan baru. Lalu untuk apa tou-san menyuruhku datang kerestoran ini? Memangnya, ada urusan apa? Apa tou-san memerintahku untuk menggantikannya melakukan peninjauan rutin? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak pernah dilakukan tou-san kepadaku.**

**Suasana dalam restoran ini ternyata berbeda dari dugaanku sebelumnya. Rasanya tempat ini cukup nyaman. Warna biru muda yang tadinya kupikir kurang menonjol ternyata menimbulkan hawa sejuk dan tenang yang terasa menyenngkan. Ruangan bersih dan rapi. Terlihat meja dan kursi yang dipenuhi pelanggan. Sepertinya restoran ini cukup diminati.**

**"ternyata anda lebih tampan dari dugaan saya," ujar suara besar dan tegas yang bersumber dari lelaki didepanku. Badanya tegap dan bidang. Kulitnya kecokelatan segar. Kuperkirakan usianya dibawah tou-san. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi. Raut wajah hangat terpancar dengan jelas. Aku tersenyum tipis menatapnya. "konochiwa" ujarnya ramah sambil menunduk sopan.**

**"konichiwa" balasku sambil ikut menunduk tanpa melepaskan wajah dinginku. Aku menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Memperkirakan jabatan apa yang dipegang lelaki itu. Mungkin dia manajer disini? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya? Apa aku harus menanyakan berapa jumlah pengunjung bulan ini? Atau berapa keuntungan yang kita dapatkan? Oh, tou-san...kau membuatku terlihat bodoh.**

**Kakashi tersenyum sopan pada lelaki itu. "iruka-sama mari kita bicarakan hal ini didalam," ujarnya pada lelaki itu. Lelaki bernama iruka itu mengangguk setuju dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Baru saja aku handak mengikuti mereka saat kakashi berkata, "tuan muda, lebih baik anda menunggu disini." aku pun terdiam ditempat melihat dua punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu putih didepanku.**

**Aku duduk disatu-satunya kursi dan meja yang tersisa. Aku melirik jam tanganku dengan taksabar. Jadi apa tujuanku untuk datang kemari? Untuk menunggu? Sepertinya hal ini sungguh tak penting.**

**"masih ada tempat, tidak perlu khawatir." kudengar suara riang seorang gads yang berjalan mendekat kemejaku bersama seorang wanita paruh baya. Gadis itu memandangku bingung. "maaf, apa anda pengunjung disini?'**

**aku mengangkat wajahku dengan malas. Kutatap gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin. Gadis itu mengenakan clemek biru yang membuatku yakin dia adalah salah satu pelayan direstoran ini. Aku membuang muka sembil menggeleng pelan. "bikan," jawabku singkat.**

**"kalau begitu, bisa anda memberikan meja ini pada nyonya ini?" tanyanya dengan sopan.**

**Aku mendengus tanpa semangat. "ini mejaku, cari saja meja lain," ujarku dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.**

**Gadis itu mengeriyitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawabanku. "maaf, tapi apa anda berniat memesan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.**

**Aku memandangnya dengan nada datar. "aku tidak akan memesan apapun."**

**empat buah siku-siku mulai terlihat di pelipisnya dan sepertinya kesabarannya mulai menipis. "kalau begitu sabaiknya anda berdiri dan memberikn meja ini pada yang berniat makan direstoran ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang terlihat jelas berusaha menahan luapan emosi.**

**"kau tidak bisa memerintahku," jawabku tanpa memandangnya.**

**"meja ini disediakan untuk pengunjung yang maka direstoran ini," ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "jadi anda tidak berhak duduk disitu apabila anda tidak punya kepentingan."**

**"apa kau tidak bisa cari meja lain saja?" tanyaku malas.**

**"apa kau tidak bisa lihat?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit membentak. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu benar-benar marah. "kau bisa lihat kan,? Apa ada tempat yang tersisa.? Hanya meja ini yang tersisa."**

**aku menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya tana semangat. " kalau begitu suruh saja dia pergi dan mencari restoran lain."**

**"apa kau bilang!?" seru gadis itu dengan amarah yang siap meledak.**

**"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," ujar wanita itu dengan lemah lembut. Dia terlihat menetralkan suasana yang mulai menegang. "aku sebaiknya mencari tempat lain saja."**

**dengan sigap tangan gadis itu menahannya. "tidak, nyonya!" serunya tegas. "dia yang harus pergi. Biar saya yang membereskannya."**

**"hei, kau pikir kau ini siapa?" tanyaku yang mulai tak terima.**

**"aku pelayan disini. Karena itu aku punya kewajiban untuk memperlakukan pelanggan dengan sebaik-baiknya," jawabnya tanpa ragu.**

**"kau bahkan sama sekali tidak punya perilaku baik padaku," balasku tak mau mengalah.**

**Gadis itu mencibir dengan sinis. "hei, kau bukan pelanggan disini. Aku tidak punya kewajiban apa pun padamu."**

**aku menatap gadis didepanku itu dengan pandangan putus asa. Emosiku mulai ikut naik. "aku memang bukan pelanggan disini. Tapi aku adalah pemilik restoran ini dan juga restoran uciha lainya."**

**"hah? Kau mabuk?" ujarnya ringan sambil tertawa menyepelekan.**

**Gadis ini sedang mencari masalah rupanya. Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, mungkin pukulanku sudah melayang diwajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. "jadi kau tidak percaya?"**

**"untuk apa aku harus percaya?"**

**"tuan muda," panggil kakashi yang berhasil sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menatap kakashi dengan lega. Setidaknya aku bisa langsung membuat gadis ini kalah telak karena dapat membuktikan bahwa aku adalah pemilik restoran ini. Pewaris seluruh jaringan restoran uciha yang sukses itu.**

**"hei, tolong. jelaskan pada gadis ini siapa diriku," ujarku tanpa minat.**

**Iruka-sama yang muncul dibelakang kakashi memandangku dan gadis itu bergantian sambil tersenyum ramah. " tuan uciha sasuke," panggilnya sopan.**

**Aku merasa puas melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah gadis itu begitu mendengar namaku. Matanya terbelalak dan menatapku tanpa ragu. Aku masih ingin membalas semua perlakuanya kepadaku.**

**"malai hari ini...," ujar iruka-sama pelan. "amda resmi menjadi...," ya, mungkin kalimat selanjutnya cukup membuat gadis itu terkulai lemas. Aku akan segera membuktikan semua ucapanku dan membuat gadis menyebalkan itu tidak dapat berkutik. "pelayan di ****_little uciha restauran_****.". "apa?"**

**q^_^p**

**"sebenarnya apa yang tou-san pikirkan?" serangku langsung ketika tou-san mengangkat telponku dengan cepat. Tou-san bahkan belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Aku terus melanjutkan protes keraku tanpa banyak basa-basi.**

**"menjadikan aku pelayan di resotan milik tou-san? Tou-san pikir aku ini boneka yang bisa tou-san mainkan seenaknya? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran tou-san selama ini. Tapi hal ini mulai tak bisa kutolerir."**

**kudengar suara tawa ayah yang terkekeh geli. Begitu kontras dengan omelan penuh emosi yang barusan kulancarkan. "kau belum pernah bicara sebanyak ini sebelumnya," ujarnya ringan seakan-akan aku baru saja bercerita bahwa aku memenangkan pertandingan basket.**

**Aku semakin tak dapat menerima keadaan ini. Kugenggam ponselku dengan lebih keras, takut apabila kemarahanku membuat tanganku membantingnya tanpa sadar. "tou-san pikir ini lucu?"**

**"bukan,bukan begitu," ujar tou-san sambil berdehem dan kembali kenada bicara yang penuh wibawa seperti biasaa.**

**"tou-san melakukan ini semua demi kau," ujar tou-san pelan dan hati-hati. "tou-san ingin kau menjadi dewasa."**

**"ini semua tidak ada hubunganya dengan kedewasaan," balasku cepat tanpa pikir panjang. "apa menurut tou-san ada satu korelasi positif antara bekerja direstoran kecil dan menjadi dewasa?"**

**"tentu saja," jawab tou-san tanpa ragu. "setidaknya dengan begitu kau akan lebih menghargai hidup. Lagi pula, bukankah kau bilang akhir-akhir ini merasa bosan dengan semuanya. Setidaknya kau akan menciba hal baru."**

**aku membuang napas kesal. "bukan seperti ini maksudku, tapi..." terdengar nada putus diponselku yang menandakan tou-san telah mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat pembelaanku. "ini tidak bisa dipercaya," gumanku tak jelas.**

**"tuan uciha sasuke," panggil iruka-sama tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati iruka-sama berdiri dengan senyum lebar sambil membawa bungkusan berisi sesuatu yang bewarna biru. Disampingnya berjajar 3 orang pelayan. Satu lelaki yang bertato segitiga diwajahnya sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Disebelahnya seorang lelaki yang tersenyum lebar kepadaku sambil menjulurkan jempol kanannya. Dan paling ujung kulihat gadis menyebalkan yang barusan membuat masalah denganku sedang berdiri ogah-ogahan dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Kedua mata safirnya menatapku sinis. Aku semakin tak tahan berada disini. "ini seragam untuk anda. Dan ke-3 orang ini adalah pelayan-pelayan restoran kami yang akan membantu anda belajar untuk melayani pelanggan." lanjut iruka-sama bersemangat.**

**Aku mendengus tanpa semangat. Menatap mereka satu persatu dan membalikan badanku dengan cepat. "aku tidak mau bekerja disini," ujarku dingin dan melangkah menjauhi mereka. Namun, belum sempat aku pada pintu keluar, 2 bodyguard-ku yang berbadan tegap dan besar mengadang dan segera mengamit lenganku kuat-kuat. "hei, apa-apaan kalian?" protesku keras. 2 bodyguard-ku itu tetap menarikku kembali kedalam tanpa memperdulikan teriakanku. "lepaskan aku!"**

**"maaf, tuan. Tapi ini sudah menjadi perintah," ujar kakashi yang muncul dari balik pintu tanpa menatapku.**

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_


	7. Chapter 7

**lohaaaa, udah lama nggak ketemu ama melody.**

**Kira-kira udah berapa abad yha#plakkkkk.**

**Udah deh nggak usah ba-bi-bu lagi mending back to story**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X(female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

sasuke: 20 tahun

naruko: 19 tahun

shikamaru: 20 tahun

kiba :20 tahun

**part 7...**

_******SASUKE POV**_

**"jadi kau benar-benar pewaris tunggal semua jaringan uciha's restaurant di seluruh dunia?" tanya seorrang lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama rock lee itu bersemangat.**

**Aku terdiam sambil berusaha mengikatkan tali clemek kebelakang. Ah, jangan sampai aku terlihat seperti banci gara-gara clemek biru ini. "menurutmu?" tanyaku datar.**

**Lee tersenyum makin lebar dan menyikut tangan lelaki yang bertato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. "bagaimana menurutmu kiba?"**

**lelak yang bernama kiba itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. "kau tidak setampan ini bila kau bukan anak orang kaya. Bahkan, kau tetap terlihat tampan dengan clemek biru itu. Tidak seperti diriku yang mirip dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga kesepian. Jadi, tentu saja aku sangat percaya bahwa kau anak pemilik restoran uciha." ujarnya lancar.**

**"sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga! Dia memang terlalu tampan untuk kalangan kita," ujar lee dengan wajah yang berbinar binar seperti melihat artis-artis papan atas.**

**Senyumku semakin mengembang mendengar komentar mereka. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak terlihat seperti banci dengan clemek ini. Dan aku berhasil membuat mereka menghormatiku.**

**"hey, kalian disini untuk dibayar, bukan untuk menceritakan diri kalian sendiri," ujar suara sinis dari dapur. Aku melihat gadis menyebalkan itu berdiri dengan lap ditanganya, menatap kami bertiga dengan kesal.**

**"kita tidak membicarakan diri sendiri, kita sedang membicarakan sasuke,"ujar lee membela diri.**

**Gadis itu mendengus dan menatap kami bertiga maki galak. "itu justru lebih buruk lagi. Ayo, cepat! Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan," serunya dengan tegas.**

**Lee segera berjalan menyusul gadis itu bagai pengikut setianya. Aku menatap kiba yang masih berdiri disampingku.**

**"hei, siapa nama gadis menyebalkan itu?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.**

**Kiba melirik kearah yang kutunjuk dan mengangguk mengerti, "oh, dia Namikaze Naruko. Dia satu-satunya perempuan disini. Dia sangat cantik, bukan?"**

**mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapanya. "kau bilang dia cantik?"**

**"ya tentu saja. Naruko memang sangat cantik. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang memujinya. Banyak juga lelaki yang datang kemari hanya ingin melihatnya. Selain cantik, dia juga baik dan rajin. Oh, iya juga bertanggung jawab," jelas kiba seperti menerangkan proses terjadinya hujan pada anak kecil.**

**"dia baik?"**

**kiba mengangguk mantap. "dia itu sangat baik. Kalau aku harus teburburu pulang, dia yang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Yah, walaupun dengan mengomel, sebenarnya dia tidak marah, kok. Dia juga sangat ramah pada pengunjung."**

**"Arigatou!" seru gadis itu riang sambil membukakan pintu bagi pengunjung untuk keluar dan membelai lembut rambut anak kecil didepannya. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang begitu ramah dan ceria. Muka dua, begitu kesimpulanku. Dia bisa berakting begitu ramah dan baik hati di depan pengunjung.**

**Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mencari tahu alasan orang-orang sering memujinya sebagai gadis yang cantik.**

**Naruko memiliki rambut yang panjang, kuning. Sedikit mengingatkanku kepada... sakura. Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tentu saja dia berbeda jauh dengan sakura. Sakura gadis yang ramah dan menyenangkan dan juga rambut sakura pendek tapi itu dulu mungkin saat ini rambutnya juga sudah panjang.**

**Kuamati wajahnya baik-baik. Naruko memiliki kulit putih seperti awan. Matanya berwarna biru safir seperti langit. Wajahnya bulat hampir oval dan senyumnya begitu...manis, ya, aku mungkin memang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa naruko memiliki senyum yang manis. Perpaduan semua itu membuat kesan gadis yang polos dan baik-baik. Pantas saja banyak yang tertatik padanya.**

**"tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat baik kepadaku," ujarku mencoba berdebat. Kiba terdiam menatapku.**

**"bahkan sepertinya dia makin membenciku setelah mengetahui aku anak pemilik restoran ini," lanjutku.**

**Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia duduk dikursi kosong terdekat."kau tahu? Dia memang semakin tak suka padamu saat tahu kau adalah anak pemilik restoran ini. Karena itu berarti kau orang kaya. Naruko membenci orang kaya."**

**"benci orang kaya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran.**

**Kiba mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu-menahu soal itu. "tapi aku yakin da alasanya. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersikap manis kepadanya. Jangan bersikap dingin seperti ini. Mungkin saja anggapannya terhadap orang kaya bisa berubah," saran kiba sambil menepuk pundakku. "aku lanjutkan kerjaanku. Kau juga, ya!"**

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_

_**balasan review dari**** febri feven: sakuranya ada di suna untuk sementara waktu .**_

**udah lama nggak muncul, pertama muncul langsung bikin chap yang pendek, inilah saya yang mempunyai kecerdasan terlalu tinggi#plakk makanya jadinya beginian dehh, hehehe .**

**Oh iya, ini cerita tambah jelek ataukah tambah hancurkah . . . ? ? ?**

**mohon review nya yha :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan review :**

**ranra himawari/typo: ini udah lanjut kok, nggak apa-apa . **

**Febri feven: ini udah lanjut .**

**Noorhans: sebenarnya ibunya rin udah meninggal kurang lebih 8 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya sasuke selama liburan mau ke suna untuk nemui sakura tapi selalu ada masalah. Intinya selalu ada kendala saat sasuke mau pergi ke suna. Dan setiap kali sasuke ingin meminta no hp sakura pasti ayahnya tidak berada dirumah karena kesibukan ayahnya yang terbilang luar biasa, dan walau pun ayahny sudah sampai dirumah pasti wajaha ayahnya berbinar-binar pastilah sasuke tau kalau sakura dan ibunya pasti baik-baik saja .**

**Jika belum paham tanya saja langsung ke sasuke ataupun sakura.**

**_Oke selamat membaca ._**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X(female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,angst

{mungkin ini bukan angst tapi drama kali yha}

**part 8...**

_******SASUKE POV**_

**aku membawa nampan yang penuh berisi piring, mangkuk dan gelas. Piring dan gelas itu bergetar dan membuat suara gemeletuk seperti alat musik perkusi. Aku berjalan dengan canggung. Takut bila keseimbanganku mulai hilang dan semua bawaanku itu jatuh kelantai. Maka lengkap sudah penderitaanku dihari pertamaku kerja ini.**

**Aku berjalan pelan dan amat hati-hati menuju dapur. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa lee dan kiba mengangkut piring dan gelas kotor itu secepat kilat. Aku berjalan pelan hingga tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku mendadak panik dan tanganku bergetar dengan hebat. Aku nyaris berteriak pasrah melihat isi nampanku hampir jatuh. Tangan ku melemah seketika dan otakku bekerja lebih lamban. Tamat sudah riwayatku. Namun dalam sepersekian detik ternyata kekhawatiranku gagal terjadi. Dua tangan halus dengan cekatan memegang nampanku, mencegah isinya berjatuhan dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan itu milik naruko. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalangi tumpukan piring dan gelas itu oleng. Aku masih terdiam dengan tangan yang lemas memegang nampan. Mataku terhenti menatap helai-helai rambut kuning naruko yang berjatuhan menutupi wajah sampingnya. Dengan sibakan pelan dia menghalau rambut-rambut yang menutupi pandangannya. Sekarang, dia menatapku dengan dingin. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, itu bukan pertanda yang bagus.**

**"kau ini bisa membawa nampan atau tidak?" gertaknya keras, membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Otakku kini mulai kembali bekerja dengan normal. Benar dugaanku, jangan menilai orang hanya dari wajahnya. Siapa sangka wajah lembut itu bisa membentakku dengan amat tidak sopanya.**

**"aku kan baru belajar. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Jadi kau seharusnya memaklumiku," ujarku membela diri.**

**Naruko mencibirku pelan, "lelaki macam apa kau? Yang seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Orang kaya memang payah." naruko mengambil alih nampan ditanganku dengan hati-hati. "biar aku saja. kau kerjakan hal lain saj," ucapnya memerintah.**

**Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak terima pada perlakuanya padaku. Aku segera mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah cepat. "hei, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyaku keras.**

**"memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.**

**"kau...kau itu...," aku terdiam menatapnya. Mendadak aku tidak mengerti kalimat untuknya. Dia terus memandangku dengan tajam menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku. Aku menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan untuk tidak basa-basi. "kenapa kau membenciku?"**

**naruko terdiam ditempatnya. Dia mendengus dan membuang muk. Tatapanya kosong menerawang. Sepertinya pertanyaanku terlalu gamblang. Namun tanpa pikir panjang aku tetap meneruskanya. "memangnya apa salahku? Apa karena aku orang kaya? Itu sungguh tidak adil, kau tahu? Lagi pula kenapa kau harus membenci orang kaya?" tanyaku tanpa henti.**

**Naruko menatapku tajam. Diwajahnya, terpancar perasaan benci yang tidak biasa hingga membuatku menahan napas sejenak. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan berat. Seperti suara itu tersendat di tenggorokannya. "kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ujarnya dingin sambil berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Entah mengapa rasa ingin tahuku justru semakin membesar.**

**q^_^p**

**aku berbaring diatas empat tidurku yang luas dengan tubuh yang terasa akan patah saat itu juga, tidk menyangka pekerjaan baruku itu begitu menguras tenaga. Bahkan berkelahi tiga kali sehari rasanya tidak separah ini. Aku menarik napas perlahan, berusaha mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah karena lelah.**

**Terlalu banyak hal baru yang kulakuan hari ini. Membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas yang membuat tanganku pegal. Memcuci piring kotor hingga tanganku terasa panas. Juga mengepel lantai dan menumpahkan airnya hingga terjadi banjir lokal. Kepalaku terasa pusing setiap mengingat suara para pelanggan yang menyebutkan pesanannya. Rasanya begitu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiranku.**

**Aku nyais memejamkan mata saat satu hasil jepretanku yang terbingkai manis didinding. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Jemariku menyentuh wajah manis yang tersimpan disana. Sakura, hanya satu-satunya dia yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Mataku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari mata emerlad itu sampai suara itu terngiang ditelingaku,**

**"_nii-san ayo kita lihat langit sore!" _****aku terduduk ditempat tidur dengan wajah mendung. Aku menyadari satu hal, aku sangat merindukannya.**

**q^_^p**

**aku membersihkan salah satu meja kotor, masih dengan gaya canggung. Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan pelan. Kulihat naruko yang juga tengah membersihkan meja dengan gesit. Dia masih memasang wajah dinginya kepadaku. Bahkan, tak sekalipun kedua matanya mengarah kepadaku. Yang benar saja, kenapa dia terlihat marah? Aku masih tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku.**

**Naruko menghampiri salah satu pelanggan yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum ramah pada lelaki paruh baya yang duduk disana. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan sopan.**

**"bagaimana kalau kau duduk disini dan menemaniku?" ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan aneh pada naruko.**

**Naruko terdiam sebentar dan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "maaf apa maksud dari ucapan anda tadi?"**

**lelaki itu terkekeh menyepelekan. "tidak perlu takut. Hanya mengobrol sebentar. Setelah makan, kita bisa berjalan-jalan keluar. Bagaimana? Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau minta," ujar lelaki itu dengan tatapan menggoda.**

**Senyuman di wajah naruko mulai redup. Dia menggantikanya dengan ekspresi benci seperti yang kulihat kemarin. Dengan cepat dia membungkukkan badan dan berucap dingin, "maaf, saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Permisi." naruko hendak melangkah menjauh dari meja itu,namun lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan naruko untuk mencegahnya. Namun, sebelum lelaki itu sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, tanganku melayang otomatis kewajahnya dan kini mulai meninju perutnya. Aku merasa begitu emosi melihat pemandangan memuakkan tadi. Aku memandangnya tajam. Lelaki itu memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Diujung bibirnya, menglir darah segar yang membuat naruko meringis perih. Lelaki itu ternyata belum menyerah, dia bangkit hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah ku.**

**"sasukeee!" teriak naruko panik.**

**Aku berhasil menghalau seranganya dengan memukul punggungnya hingga tersungkur dilantai. Aku mendengar derap langkah orang-orang yang mulai mengurumuni kami. Kudengar suara lee yang panik melihat lelaki itu babak belur. Aku menjambak rambutnya keras dan berbisik kepadanya, "kau seharusnya malu kepada dirimu sendiri."**

**lelaki itu merintih kesakitan. Kulepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya. Dengan wajah marah menahan malu, dia berlari keluar dari restoran ini. Kiba berteriak kebingungan, "hei, kau belum membayar makananmu!" tiba-tiba suasana tegang digantikan tawa geli para engunjung yang mendengar celetukkan kiba.**

**Semua pengunjung tertawa, Aku hanya menyeringai. Naruko masih terdiam menatap lantai tempat laki-laki itu tersungkur dengan pandangan kosong. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan. "kau tidak perlu takut," ujarku lembut.**

**Naruko masih terdiam kurasakan napasnya tak beraturan. "seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur," bisiknya. Aku mendekatkan telingaku, berusaha mendengar dengan lebih jelas. Naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tajam. "kubilang, kau tidak perlu ikut campur tidi. Aku bisa membereskanya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu sok jagoan," ujarnya dingin.**

**Aku mengangkat alisku dan mengeriyitkan dahi karena heran. Aku membuang napas dengan putus asa. Dadaku mulai terasa panas mendengarnya, "apa itu balasanmu untuk orang yang telah menolongmu?"**

**naruko memincingkan matanya dengan sinis. "memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"**

**"aku tahu, menolong seseorang itu harus dengan ikhlas, tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Tapi apa aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang sederhana?" tanyaku dengan kesal. Naruko membuang mukanya cepat. "apa kaliamat itu terlalu mahal dimulutmu?"**

**naruko masih terdiam tanpa menatapku. Aku membuang napas dan mendongakkan wajah. "yah, mungkin salah berharap terlalu banyak padamu.n seharusnya aku tahu, kau kan sudah hebat dalam segala hal. Kau sama sekali tak membutuhkan bantuanku."**

**aku berjalan dengan kesal menuju dapur. Meninggalkan naruko yang masih terdian di tempatnya dan para pelanggan memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranya. Mungkin memang satu kesalahan aku merasa sedikit simpati padanya.**

_**TO BE CONTINUTED**_

_******Di chap yang ini mungkin sasuke sedikit OOC, tapi jangan menyesal telah membaca salah satu karya dari melody ya .**_

_******Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya melody punya satu fic lagi tapi melody masih sedikit ragu apakah para reader suka atau tidak. Jadi nggak melody publish dehh . . . :D**_

_******rencananya kalau satu fic ini sudah selesai melody mau ngepublish fic itu tadi .**_

_******Kok melody malah curhat ya? Yasudah nggak apa-apa dehh :). oke, melody minta review nya ya ! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Balasan untuk ang ngereview ;**

**Orenji Fokkusu**** : salam kenal juga senpai, oh ya saya memang author baru disini. Nggak terlalu rajin juga sihh mengikuti mood saya hehehe :D .**

**karena pada saat itu saya nggak tau nama ibunya sakura, yasudah saya namai rin saja hehehe :D**

**kalau thypo memang bertebaran dimana-mana, iya senpai kalau saya nggak malsa saya bakal cek ulang kok. **

**Oke, maklumlah saya ngepublish nya udah malam jadi kadang salah nulis 'continued' .**

**Makasih ya senpai atas perhatianya dan reviewnya :)**

**febri feven**** : belum waktunya sakura untuk keluar, mungkin keluarnya pada episode 11 .**

**mengikuti mood saya, hehehe .**

**Ohya hampir lupa jangan panggil saya melody-nee, saya ini masih author baru + amatiran, jadi panggil melody saja ya .**

**Makasih ya senpai atas perhatianya dan reviewnya :)**

**temedobe**** : maaf ya senpai kalau kependekan, haisnya saya capek ngetik teruss.**

**Moga" episode ini cukup membuat senpai puas ya . :)**

**Makasih ya senpai atas perhatianya dan reviewnya :)**

**Semoga episode ini membuat para reader puas ya !**

**Oke langsung saja !**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hatsukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X(female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

_******Genre : Romance,angst ( sedikit drama mungkin )**_

******part 9...**

_******NARUKO POV**_

**aku memasuki rumah dengan langkah lemas dan duduk disamping meja tanpa semangat. Namikaze karin, adik perempuanku yang masih berusia 7 tahun berjalan mendekatiku sambil mendekap boneka kelincinya erat-erat. Dia tersenyum riang .**

**"nee-chan, apakah kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku hari ini ?" tanyanya polos .**

**Aku menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Dalam hati aku menggerutu, menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa membelikan sesuatu untuk adikku? Kejadian hari ini terlalu menyita pikiranku.**

**Aku menatap adikku dengan hati-hati. "karin, maaf ya, hari ini nee-chan sangat lelah. Tidak enak badan. Besok saja, ya, nee-chan belikan sesuatu untuk kamu," ucapku sambil tersenyum .**

**Karin mengangguk mengerti. Dia tersenyum dan berlari menuju kamarnya bersama boneka kelinci miliknya satu-satunya. Aku bernapas lega. Setidaknya karin tidak marah dan ngambek. Aku tidak boleh lupa membelikanya sesuatu besok. Aku harus memberinya hadiah karena nilai matematikanya yang bagus.**

**"naruko," ppanggil suara lembut dibelakangku.**

**Aku segaera menoleh dan mendapati tou-san berdiri disana dengan tatapan teduhnya. "tadi, gaara kemari. Dan mencarimu. Dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Benarkah begitu?" tanya tou-san seakan berusaha mengintrogasiku.**

**Aku membuang napas pelan. "aku...aku tadi sangat sibuk. Restoran...hari ini penuh," jawabku mengarang alasan. "tou-san, aku kekamar dulu ya," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.**

**"masa lalu jangan kau jadikan sekat untuk hidupmu," ucap ayah tiba-tiba. Langkahku berhenti saat itu juga. Badanku terasa kaku untuk menoleh. "kau mungkin memang sakit hati karena orang kaya. Tapi, kau tidak boleh terus membencinya. Apalagi menyamakan semua orang kaya. Tidak semua dari mereka seperti yang ada dipikiranmu." "masalah ibumu, biarkan saja hanya menjadi masalah antara kau dan ibu. Jangan kau bawa pada seluruh kehidupanmu. Apalagi sampai membuat orang lain sakit hati karena kebencianmu yang irasional itu. Gaara itu lelaki yang baik. Dia tidak mempunyai niat buruk sedikitpun kepadamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu," ucap tou-san dengan hati-hati.**

**Satiap kata-kata ayh terasa menusuk hatiku. Aku menahan napasku yang mulai tak beraturan. Tiap aku mengingat hal itu, segalanya terasa memuakkan. Aku ingin membuangnya jauh-jauh, namun kebencian itu selalu kembali menyergapku.**

**Aku membuka mulutku perlahan, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab ucapan tou-san. Namun segalanya mulai terasa tidak tepat. Aku hanya berputar untuk mecari pembenaran bagi diriku sendiri. "aku hanya...aku tak bisa embalas perasaanya," ucapku pelan sambil kembali berjalan, bahkan mempercepat langkahku untuk memasuki kamar. Kepalaku terasa semaki sakit/ kapan semua masalah ini akan selesai?**

**q^_^p**

**4 missed called...sabaku no gaara**

**aku menatap tulisan besar yang tertera dilayar ponselku. Aku melemparkanya diatas kasur dan berbaring sambil mengambil napas panjang. Kata-kata tou-san barusan mau tak mau membuatku berpikir. Apa selama ini aku terlalu banyak berbuat salah pada lelaki sebaik gaara?**

**Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis yang amat beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan hati gaara yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna.**

**Tampan, baik, pintar, dan sukses dalam karir. Dia benar-benar impian setiap gadis. Dia berhak mendapatkan gadis yang paling tidak mendekati kesempurnaanya. Namun, kenapa harus aku yang dia pilih untuk dicintainya?**

**Kenapa harus aku yang jelas-jelas membencinya sebelum sempat mengenalnya? Hanya karena statusnya yang terlahir dan hidup sebagai orang kaya.**

**Aku menatap sepatu silver berpita cantik yang tergeletak di dekat lemariku. Tak sekalipun kakiku ini menyentuhnya. Walaupun berkali-kali aku terkagum-kagum pada keindahanya. Hanya karena sepatu itu pemberian gaara. Ya, memang hal itu terdengar tidak adil .**

**Aku masih teringat dengan jelas saat itu. Saat gaara, sang pangeran dizaman modern itu berlutut dihadapanku untuk memakaikan sepatu di kakiku yang kasar. Tak sedikitpun kakiku ini mau terangkat untuk mencobanya sekali saja. Hanya karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi.**

**"_apa kalimat itu teralu mahal dimulutmu?" _****suara penuh kemarahan itu terngiang kembali ditelingaku. Hal ini sungguh sangat mengganggu. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat ini. Namun, wajah gaara yang tersenyum putus asa tiba-tiba terbayang dipikiranku. Aku berusaha keras menghilangkannya, tiba-tiba wajah yang terlihat justru ekspresi kesal sasuke yang meninggalkanku dengan penuh emosi. Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mencoba melepaskan rasa bersalah yang berdesakan didadaku.**

**q^_^p**

**aku berjalan memasuki dapur sambi membawa tumpukan piring kotor dengan hati-hati. Mendadak, langkahku melambat saat melihatnya. Sasuke sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor dengan peralatan ajaib yang dibawanya, seperti sarung tangan agar tanganya tidak panas dan juga spons khusus yang lebih lembut.**

**Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Dia sama sekali tak memandangku , melirikpun tidak. Aku meletakkan piring-piring dengan agak keras sehingga menimbulkan suara agak berisik. Namun, ternyata sasuke tetap terdiam seakan aku ini hanyalah lalat yang sibuk berdersing di telinganya.**

**"hei," ucapku berusaha mengambil perhatianya. Namun dia masih saja berfokus pada piring-piring didepanya. "hei, aku memanggilmu," seruku tidak sabar.**

**Kulihat bibirnya terangkat kesamping diiringi dengan tatapan puas. "hei, itu bukan namaku. Kau pikir aku tidak punya nama?"**

**"sasuke, aku serius," ucapku kesal.**

**"aku juga serius. Aku memang punya nama," jawabnya tanpa ragu.**

**Aku mendesis kesal. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Aku meratapi nasibku yang harus bertemu denganya dan punya masalah denganya. "aku...aku mau minta maaf padamu. Soal kemarin itu...maafkan aku," ucapku tersendat-sendat.**

**Sasuke tertawa kecil, terdengar sinis di telingaku. "kau tidak perlu minta maaf kalau kau mengatakanya dengan tidak ikhlas," ucapnya mencibirku.**

**"aku sungguh-sungguh!" seruku sambil memukul meja dengan keras. Namun yang ada justru tangan ku yang sakit. Aku mengaduh dan meniup tanganku yang terasa panas karena benturan tadi.**

**Sasuke terkekeh di sampingku. Matanya terlihat begitu puas melihatku kesakitan. "sudah kubilang, jangan sok jagoan," ucapnya dengan nada yang menyebalkan.**

**Aku membuang napas dengan kesal. "kau tahu? Harusnya aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada orang seperti kau. Kau hanya bisa membuat orang kesal," ujarku marah sambil berjalan menjauhinya cepat-cepat.**

**"naruko!" panggilnya asal. Aku menoleh masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk seribu. "foto siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandanganya pada selembar foto yang terjatuh dilantai. Mataku terbelalak, 'ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk membuang foto ini, perasaan foto ini berada dirumah tapi kenapa sekarang...?' aku menggeleng cepat dan segera mengambilnya lalu memasukanya di kantong clemek,**

**"ini hanya foto ibuku," jawabku cepat.**

**Lagi-lagi sasuke tertawa geli. "ibumu itu terlihat cantik dan baik ya? Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya."**

**aku menatapnya tajam begitu mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang diucapkanya. Otot-ototku mulai menegang . Aku menatapnya tak terima. "jangan pernah berkomentar tentang ibuku kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa," ucapku dingin.**

**Dia memandangku heran. Sedikit terkejut dengan kemarahanku yang mendadak kembali muncul di permukaan. Aku hanya bisa berjalan meninggalkanya sebelum ingatan-ingatan itu membuatku hilang kendali**

**q^_^p**

**aku menelusuri rak penuh boneka ditoko mainan ini. Aku mengamati deretan boneka kelinci beraneka bentuk , warna dan, tentu saja, harga. Wajah senang karin sudah terbayang dipikiranku. Aku harus memilihkan yang terbaik untuknya.**

**"mama, aku mau boneka beruang itu," rengek seorang anak kecil disebelahku. Wanita yang dipanggilnya mama itu segera mengambil boneka beruang yang diminta anaknya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.**

**Wanita itu memandangi boneka beruang yang lain dan berjongkok didepan anaknya. "menurut ibu yang ini lebih bagus," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan boneka beruang cokelat itu pada anaknya. "warna putih nanti cepat kotor. Lagi pula kau suka cokelat kan?"**

**anak itu memandangi boneka beruang cokelat didepanya. Dia terdiam sambil memegangi boneka itu. Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya mulai merekah dibibir anak itu dan dia mengangguk tanpa ragu. Sang ibu mengelus kepalanyapelan dan menggenggam tangan mungil anak itu dengan erat menuju kasir.**

**Ada satu rasa aneh yang terasa menyesakkan didadaku. Aku merasa monster yang bersarang didadaku mulai menggeliat. Bahkan, aku sudah lupa rasanya berjalan disamping kaa-san. Rasanya semua itu sudah terlalu lama untuk dikenang. Apalagi bila mengingat perasaan benci yang muncul tiap mengingat kaa-san.**

**Kaa-san yang seharusnya kusayangi dan kupuja. Namun dia meninggalkan kesan buruk dihatiku sejak lama. Sejak dia pergi melupakan tou-san dan anak-anaknya. Dia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya demi sesuatu yang bernama uang. Keegoisanya akan dirinya sendiri telah membutakan matanya. Kekayaan telah membuatnya lupa akan arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Semua ini mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi jika saja kaa-san tak pernah bertemu dengan pria kaya itu. Pria kaya yang telah merusak keluarganya, merusak kebahagianya. Apa dia pikir hata bisa membeli segalanya? Sejak saat itu aku tak dapat memaafkanya. Dan kebencianku merembet pada semua orang kaya yang kutemui.**

******Naruko, apa malam ini kau pulang cepat? Aku ingin makan bersama kau, tou-san mu dan karin.**

******Sender: sabaku no gaara**

**aku menatap pesan yang muncul dilayar ponselku. Kubaca nama pengirimnya dalam hati. Ya, kebencianku memang berkembang terlalu liar. Tak terkecuali padanya, gaara, lelaki yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui .**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**__****sasuke di episode ini dan selanjutnya akan saya buat sedikit OOC (hahahaha#tersenyum devil).**

**__****bagaimanakah untuk episode kali ini bagus atau tidak?**

******Oke, selamat tinggal dan kita akan bertemu lagi di episode depann, okeee :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Balasan untuk yang ngereview ;**

**febri feven**** : ini sudah lanjut kok :)**

**Lukireichan**** : iya salam kenal juga senpai, ini sudah lanjut kok :)**

**RAIN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hatsukari melody

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X(female)namikaze Naruko

haruno sakura X sabaku no gaara

Rate : T

_******Genre : Romance,angst ( sedikit drama mungkin )**_

******part 10...**

_******NARUKO POV**_

**"karin, lihat apa yang nee-chan bawa?" seruku riang begitu memasuki rumah. Namun, mendadak senyuman riangku memudar digantikan ekspresi terkejut. Mataku membulat menatap sesosok pria yang sedang duduk dengan sopan didepan meja. "gaara?"**

**gaara tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Mataku masih terlalu terkejuut untuk mempercayai keberadaannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia nekat datang kerumahku tanpa persetujuanku. "hai, naru. Baru pulang?" tanyanya lembut.**

**"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sinis. Kulihat tou-san muncul dari dapur membawa dua gelas teh hangat. Tou-san menatapku dalam-dalam sambil memberi syarat agar aku tak banyak bicara dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Aku hanya bisa menurut, ikut duduk dengan mengambil jarak yang agak jauh dari gaara.**

**"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyaku tana basa basi.**

**"naruko!" tegur tou-san melihat cara bicaraku yang kurang sopan.**

**Gaara hanya tersenyum seakan sudah terbiasa dengan gertakanku padanya. "aku hanya ingin membawakan kue ini untuk karin. Apa itu salah? Lagi pula karin menyukainya," ujarnya ringan.**

**Aku menarik napas berat. Mendadak, urusan boneka terlupakan olehku. Aku hanya mengamati gaara yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan tou-san. Ya, dengan penampilan menarik, sikap yang sopan dan otak yang cerdas, gaara memang dapat dengan mudah menaklukan hati orang tua. Aku menata kedua matanya yang teduh dan tenang. Kedua mata yang memancarkan ketulusan.**

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan menatap kaki meja. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Melihat gaara membuat perassan bersalahku kembali muncul. Aku tahu dia sangat berbeda dengan tipikal orang kaya yang kubenci, namun aku tetap sulit menghilangkan dendam yang membakar tiap kali melihatnya. Gaara menatapku bingung dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Ya, dia memang lelaki yang tampan dan baik. Mungkin memang kesalahan besar bagiku menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi setiap aku bertanya, berkali-kali hatiku menjawab, aku belum bisa menerima cintanya. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku tiap bersamanya.**

**"tou-san, aku kekamar dulu," ujarku datar. "oh, iya. Tolong berikan boneka ini kepada karin." aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku. Berjalan menjauh menuju kamarku. Aku berlalu tanpa sekalipun berani mempertemukan pandanganku dengan padanya.**

**q^_^p**

**"jangan bilang dia akan dipecat!"**

**"ah, tidak mungkin dia dipecat. Dia, kan, anak pemilik restoran ini."**

**"tapi bukankah ayahnya sudah meminta agar kita memperlakukannya tanpa hak istimewa apa pun?"**

**"ya, tapi kurasa dia tidak tidak akan dipecat."**

**aku melangkah ragu memasuki dapur dan disambut oleh bisik-bisik seru antara lee dan kiba. Aku mendekati mereka perlahan. Rasanya geli melihat dua lelaki bergosip dengan seru seperti ibu-ibu arisan. "hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku menyela pembicaraan mereka.**

**Lee menatapku heran seakan-akan aku berbicara dengan bahasa lain, bukan jepang. "naru, apakah kau tidak tahu?"**

**"tahu tentang apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.**

**"iruka-sama memanggil sasuke keruangannya. Wajah iruka-sama tadi seram sekali. Sepertinya, sasuke dalam masalah," jawab kiba menjelaskan.**

**Kedua mataku mataku membulat. Sasuke? Untuk apa iruka-sama perlu bicara debgannya? "tapi, sebenarnya karena apa?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.**

**Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "entahlah," ucapnya singkat. "tapi perkiraan kami ini semua karena kejadian heboh waktu itu. Waktu sasuke menghajar salah satu pelanggan kita."**

**mendadak, naasku memburu tak beraturan. Detak jantungku terasa semakin mempercepat frekuensinya. Kejadian waktu itu? Aku terdiam tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun. Tapi semua ini bukan salah sasuke, ini salahku. Maka tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja iruka-sama.**

**"hei, naru! Mau kemana kau?" tanya lee cepat begitu melihatku berjalan menuju ruang kerja iruka-sama.**

**"membayar utang," jawabku singkat**

**q^_^p**

**"restoran ini terkenal dengan keramah tamahannya dan juga pelayanannya yang sopan juga penuh kasih sayang, apa anda ingin menghancurkan semua itu dalam waktu sehari hanya karena tindakan anda yang gegabah?"**

**"tapi, aku punya alasan kuat untuk menghajarnya." **

**"sekuat apapun alasan itu, pasti ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kekerasan. Tolong, anda harus tahan ego anda yangt inggi demi restoran ini. Restoran ini milik anda juga kan?"**

**"kau itu tak akan mengerti, kau tidak melihat sendiri kejadiannya."**

**"itu bukan kesalahannya, tuan!" seruku memotong perdebatan sengit mereka. Sasuke dan iruka-sama segera menoleh kearahku. Terlihat wajah mmenanti penjelasan dari iruka-sama dan kerutan dahi dari sasuke. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menyakinkan hatiku. "ini semua...semua karena saya, tuan. Lelaki tua itu menggoda saya. Sasuke menghajar lelaki itu karena ingin membela saya. Justru seharusnya kita memberikan dia penghargaan karena telah berhasil menunjukkan rasa kesetiakawanan," ujarku mengarang jawaban agar terasa lebih rumit.**

**Iruka-sama mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pandangannya beralih-alih antara aku dan sasuke. Dia tersnyum geli masih menatap kami berdua. "tapi, anda harus berjanji tak akan pernah ada kejadian seperti itu lagi," ujar iruka-sama mengajukan syarat.**

**Sasuke masih terdiam dan memandang iruka-sama dengan sinis. Dia memandang kaku seakan tak terima pada syarat itu. Aku menyenggol bahunya pelan, namun dia masih tak bergerak dan memandang iruka-sama penuh rasa tidak terima. "baik," ujarku cepat-cepat untuk mewakili jawaban sasuke. "dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi. Percayalah padaku."**

**lagi-lagi sasuke menatapku dengan heran. Seakan-akan curiga pada semua perkataan yang kuucapkan. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata sebagai kode bahwa dia harus diam. "kalau begitu, kalian boleh bekerja lagi," ucap iruka-sama putus asa.**

**Sasuke masih memandangiku dengan tak percaya, hingga aku mulai membuka mulut, "utangku lunas, bukan?"**

**"utang?" ulang sasuke makin tak menentu. "kau punya utang padaku?"**

**aku tersenyum tipis dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. "aku tidak bisa membayar semua itu sekaligus. Tapi anggap saja ini salah satu bayaranku," kisahku ringan.**

**Sasuke memandangiku dalam diam. Mungkin dia masih tak mengerti akan perubahan sikapku yang begitu mendadak. "50%" serunya mantap.**

**"apa?"**

**"kau hanya melunasinya 50%, aku tunggu bayaran selanjutnya," ujarnya sambil berlari menjauh dariku. Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Sepertinya keputusanku menyelamatkannya tidak sepenuhnya benar.**

**q^_^p**

**aku membuka loker kerjaku dengan hati-hati. Aku menguap lebar menahan kantukku. Diluar, masih terlihat langit sore berwarna orangye. Huh, perjuanganku hari ini ternyata masih sangat lama. Aku meneguk air putih dibotolku dengan penuh napsu.**

**Saat aku menunduukkan kepala, aku dapati selembar lukisan disana. Lukisan berisi sepasang mata bulat yang indah. Dari loker sasuke? Sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin.**

**"hei, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya suara itu dari kejahuan. Aku segera membuka loker sasuke yang tak terkunci cepat-cepat dan menjejalkan lukisan itu diantara barang-barangnya.**

**Kulihat sasuke berdiri diambang pintu. Dengan wajah dinginya dia memandangku curiga. "hei, sasuke!" sapaku berpura-pura ramah. "aku sedang membereskan bawaanku. Ternyata banyak sekali."**

**"beres-beres bukankah ini masih sore?" tanya sasuke dengan kritis. Aku menyipitkan mata sambil berpikir keras akan jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Namun sepertinya terlambat bagiku untuk merangkai kata-kata lagi. Sasuke terlihat membuka lokernya dan menemukan sehelai kertas berisi lukisan sepasang mata itu. Dia terdiam dan perlahan menoleh kearahku. "kau melihatnya?"**

**"eh?" aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Aku hanya membuka mulutku dan sementara suaraku terasa tertahan dikerongkongan.**

**Dia memandangku tajam. Membuatu menatap kedua mata onyx nya. Mata itu begitu tajam, terasa mencabik dan membaca pikiran yang kusembunyikan. Jantungku terasa berdegup makin kencang. Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa begitu mati gaya didepannya? Tak ada sedikit senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya. Tapi kedua matanyanya membuat waktu terasa mati terbunuh. Dan aku hanya terdiam menanti apa yang akan diucapkannya. "ya, sudah," ucapnya ringan.**

**"ha?"**

**"memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Hatiku terasa mencelos. Perasaan tegangku sungguh tak sebanding dengan hasil akhir. Tapi tunggu, untuk apa aku tegang ?**

**Kulihat sasuke melai berjalan menjauh dariku. "tunggu!" teriakku otomatis. Sasuke menoleh pelan. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam lama, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya menahannya sedikit lebih lama disini. Huh, apa sebenarnya yang meracuni pikiranku? "lukisan itu kau yang buat?" tanyaku singkat.**

**Anggukan kecil terlihat. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berjalan menjauh. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku, menambah kesan tak peduli pada dirinya. Terlihat angkuh dan mengesalkan. Ya, sepertinya aku sudah kembali pada kesadaran sepenuhnya. Aku mencibirnya dari jauh. Merasa kesal dengan sikap dinginnya.**

**q^_^p**

**aku dengan semangat tinggi mengambil bangku kecil sebagai alat bantuku untuk menaiki meja dapur yang agak tinggi. Dengan lincah kulangkahkan kakiku menapak meja itu aku berpegangan erat pada lemari didepanku, yang memang terletak diatas. Aku membukanya perlahan untuk mencari tumpukan piring yang hendak dipakai. Aku berjingkat untuk mencoba melihat lebih banyak lagi.**

**"hei, sedang apa kau disana?" tanya suara dingin yang menggelitik telingaku. Aku hanya butuh sedikit melirik kebawah untuk mengetahuia lelaki yang berdiri disana adalah sasuke.**

**Aku tetap berpegangan erat pada ujung lemari itu dan berucap cepat, "mancari piring yang dimaksud lee. Sepertinya ada disini."**

**beberapa menit tak ada jawaban darinya. Aku masih sibuk mencari-cari piring itu dengan satu tanganku. Menit-menit yang hening berlalu. Aku hampir saja mengira bahwa sasuke sudah pergi meniggalkanku, sampai kudengar suara itu kembali. "kau bisa tidak?" **

**aku mengangguk yakin tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ini sudah terbiasa melakukan apapun. Memangnya kau?" sindirku keras.**

**"mau kubantu?" tanyanya menawarkan bantuan. Aku terkekeh pelan. "dan membiarkan utang budiku padamu bertambah? Tidak akan. Aku bahkn belum melunasi utangku yang kemarin," jawabku sambil mengulik tumpukan piring itu satu-persatu.**

**"jadi kau masih memikirkannya, ya?" ujarnya sambil mengulum tawa. Aku masih dapat mendengar kikik pelan dari mulutnya. Apa menurutnya hal ini terlihat konyol? "ya, sudah. Kalau kau tidak mau kubantu, aku pergi." lanjutnya datar.**

**Aku mendengus peln mendengarnya. Aku menarik napas lega saat melihat piring yang dimaksud lee. Aku mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan ingin beranjak turun. Namun ternyata meja itu cukup licin. "ah!" pekikku pelan saat kaki kiriku sedikit terpeleset kebelakang.**

**Aaku berusaha menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Pelan-pelan aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku mundur kebawah. Namun sialnya rasa tegang justru makin membesar saat aku tahu, kakiku tak kunjung betemu dengn bangku kecil itu. Tubuhku kini mulai bergetar tak beraturan. Keseimbanganku mendadak pudar dan tubuhku mulai oleng. "sasuke!" teriakku keras dan...**

**"Aaaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak keras saat akhirnya tanganku yang makin basah oleh keringat tak kuat untuk berpegangan di ujung lemari. Piringku itu jatuh terlebih dahulu kelantai, dan aku sedikit bersyukur karena piring tersebut terbuat dari plastik. Kini giliran tubuhku yang harus bertegur sapa degan lantai keramik itu. Dannn...****_.buk!_**

**Kurasakan tubuhku terbentur cukup keras. Namun aku tidak merasakan keras dan dinginya lantai keramik. Aku justru merasakan kerasnya tulang dan sedikit rasa empuk. Aku sedikit menoleh saat kudengar rintihan kesakitan dibelakangku. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku melihat wajah sasuke yang meringis kesakitan dibelakangku. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa tubuhku terbaring jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Tanganya yang kuat itu menggenggam lenganku erat-erat. Tiba-tiba, rasanya oto-ototku mulai mengejang. Aku sama sekali tak berkutik, hanya dapat melirik sekilas kewajahnya yang berada didekat kepalaku. Kedua mata itu, rasanya ini terlalu dekat (author note : nggak kebayang gimana aegannya :D). Aku mendengar rintihan darinya mulai berkurang. Sama sepertiku, dai pun hanya terdiam. Tangannya masih menggenggam lenganku erat-erat, seakan takut aku tiba-tiba terbangun tanpa menolongnya. Aku masih terpaku sampai terdengar bunyi musik unik dari ponsel sasuke.**

**Dengan gugup dan tergesa , sasuke mendorong tubuh ku agar ikut terbangun. Aku cepat-cepat bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk dilantai itu. Jantungku masih berdetak tanpa aturan. Aku dapat merasakan satu kelegaan yang luar biasa diseluruh tubuhku. Huh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku merasa semua reaksi ini diluar jangkauanku. Aku tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya . Dan, kini aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengangkatnya dengan canggung.**

**"ya?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi di ujung ponselnya. "apa? Tapi...bukankah ada karyawan tou-san? Tapi,tou-san aku harus...," ucapanya terputus dan kulihat wajahnya memasang ekspresi malas dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu. "baiklah aku akan menjemput tamu tou-san, besok. Pukul berapa?"**

**aku merasa canggung duduk disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tiap melihat kedua meta sasuke, aku merasa berada didunia yang bukan milikku. Aku merasa terdampar dijiwa yang bukan milikku.**

**q^_^p**

**aku melihatnya berbicara diponsel sambil sesekali melirik kearahku. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan tomat dan bibirnya yang dikulum berkali-kali untuk menahan sesuatu. Aku mulai merasa tak beres dengan perasaanku sendiri. Maka aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan ini cepat-cepat, tanpa sekali pun menoleh kearahnya lagi.**

_******TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
